En brazos del pasado
by FanFicMatica
Summary: De alguna manera, ella despertó entre mis brazos esa mañana, era raro porque era mi esposa pero a la vez no lo era... [NaruHina... para más información pasen adelante... contiene un poco de lime pero nada muy asido :3 lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad(?] Dedicado a mi querida Canifex Ai de Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina en Facebook :*


_Hola gentes~~_

_Este nuevo OS se lo dedico con mucho cariño a mi querida Canifex Ai que estaba loca por leer algo similar… espero no haberte decepcionado(¿ xD_

_**Declaimer:**__ Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y su hermosa obra Naruto. El resto es mío(¿ xD_

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO ÚNICO:<strong>

**En brazos del pasado**

o

O

o

_De alguna manera… apareció en mi cama esa mañana…_

_Desperté cansado y abrí los ojos con pesar. Miré a mi costado y como cada mañana un cabello azabache se esparcía sobre mi hombro, pero está vez era un tanto diferente, no era igual, era más corto, mucho más corto, y su dueña era más pequeña, bueno, Hinata no era muy alta pero la chica que estaba en mi cama era aún más baja que ella. Me hice a un lado extrañado y la dueña de ese cabello calló sobre la cama de espaldas hacia mí. _

_Lo que más me preocupaba en ese momento era ¿dónde se había metido mi esposa? Porque conmigo no estaba, y ¿quién era esa intrusa que yacía en mi cama._

_Levanté las cobijas y se revelaron todas mis incógnitas. Se giró y pude ver su rostro. Un rostro que no veía hacía años, sin embargo, no entendía como había llegado hasta allí. Bostezó frotando sus ojos y se volvió a dormir. _

_La dormilona le quedaba considerablemente grande, cayéndosele de los hombros, descubriendo un poco su pecho. _

_Diablos, ¿por qué tenía que verse tan hermosa, tan sexy? La suave tela de seda se corría sobre sus muslos, dejando muy poco a la imaginación por su transparencia._

_Lo primero que se vino a mi mente fue que era una broma de Hinata, una para cobrarse las bromas inmaduras que solía hacerle, así que decidí despertarla y encararla. _

_Después de todo, no había otra razón por la cual la versión de mi esposa de cuando tenía 16 años estuviera en mi cama, bajó las mantas, amaneciendo abraza a mí y con su dormilona favorita y mi favorita también._

_Sonreí, lleno de lujuria al pretender comprender su juego._

—Buenos días… Hinata-chan… —_susurré a su oído, presionando con la mano que antes era su almohada uno de sus pechos y dejando que mi otra mano se escurriera hasta ese sitio secreto en el medio de sus piernas que conocía bien._

—¿Mmm…? —_aún no despertaba del todo, pero de pronto dio un salto sobre la cama alejándose de mí, abriendo sus ojos a más no poder—. ¡¿Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Narururururuto-kun?! _

—¿Eh? —_estaba confundido, ¿a qué quería jugar?—. _No huyas, Hinata-chan.

—¡Kyaaaa! —comenzó a gritar lanzando golpes al frente sin abrir los ojos cuando la sabana se corrió mostrándome completamente desnudo—. ¡Es-estas… estás desnudo! —_gritó arrojándome una almohada. Y yo aún pensaba que jugaba._

—Vamos Hina, ya está bien, caí en tu broma, ven y dame mi beso de buenos días —_cerré mis ojos y empunté el pico esperando pero nada llegó_—. ¿Hinata?

_Abrí uno de mis ojos y entonces relajé mi rostro. No era una broma. Esa chica estaba llorando asustada, temblando como gelatina mientras intentaba cubrir su cuerpo tanto como la pequeña bata de dormir le permitía. Ni siquiera abría los ojos, solo mantenía su cara cubierta con ambas manos._

_Me sacudí el cabello algo preocupado y tomé unos bóxers de la gaveta más cercana y me enrollé en una toalla para cubrirme un poco. Me acerqué e intenté tomar su mano pero se alejó más, mirándome con los ojos llorosos y temblorosos._

—Lo siento, no te haré nada, ¿está bien? —_tomé uno de sus dedos y poco a poco logré tomar su mano—. _Tú no eres mi esposa —_entendí al fin rascando mi cabeza—. _Pero… ¿cómo rayos viniste a dar aquí y dónde está mi esposa?

—¿Po-por qué… tú… te vez dife-rente… eres… Na-Naruto-kun? —_asentí algo confundido._

—Creo que te asusté un poco pero bueno… A MÍ Hinata –enfatizando aquel adjetivo posesivo– la suelo despertar así cuando despierto antes —_creo que recordó los hechos de unos segundos antes porque su rostro enrojeció como un tomate—._ Lo siento… debes de estar asustada. ¡Pero te juro que no lo hice con mala intención, 'ttebayo!

—¿T-Tú Hinata? —_enarqué una ceja algo frustrado._

—De todo lo que dije… ¿solo recuerdas eso? —_la tomé con fuerza en mis brazos, levantándola del suelo—. _Vamos, te darás un baño y te pondrás algo que no te quedé tan… —_me arrepentí de haberla mirado, pues uno de sus pezones se escapaba de la tela—_ ¡Iremos con Tsunade ahora mismo!

—Lo siento… —_susurró sujetándose de mi cuello_—. Es-estoy siendo una molestia para ti —_alcancé a entender a pesar de su llanto—. _Aún cuando… aún cuando yo… en esta especie de mundo paralelo soy tu esposa —_la dejé de pie en el suelo y se sentó a llorar sobre el escusado, sin prestarle la mínima atención a que prácticamente estaba quedando desnuda._

—Deja de llorar, no estás molestando y no es un mundo paralelo… creo que es el futuro y ya o algo así.

—¿Fu-furuo? —_clavó sus orbes plateadas sobre las mías —_¿Esto… esto es el futuro?

—¡No lo sé, por eso necesito ver a Tsunade cuanto antes! —_me levanté con claras intenciones de irme y le dediqué una última mirada—. _Está demás decirlo pero… toma lo que necesites de aquí y del armario, después de todo, estás en tú casa.

—Gra-gracias —_respondió con suavidad y prácticamente huí de ese lugar. _

_Bien, ella se pondría algo de ropa decente y podría llevarla con Tsunade, no había ningún problema, eso pensé._

—¡Mamá! —_escuché ese particular grito a dúo y corrí a cerrar la puerta—. _¡Papá abre la puerta! —_replicó Bolt y me tensé._

—Mamá está durmiendo, Bolt, Himawari, vallan a su habitación.

—¡No es cierto! —_respondió mi querida hija dando golpes a la puerta—. _¡La escuché gritar hace un rato!

—¡Dile que salga, tenemos hambre! —_mocosos exigentes. Solo podía hacer una cosa…_

—Buenos días niños —_los saludé con una perfecta transformación física._

—Tú eres papá —_me habían descubierto al instante._

—¿Dónde está mamá? —_preguntó Bolt de brazos cruzados._

—¡Sí! ¿Dónde está? —_lo secundó Himawari imitándolo._

—Na-Naruto-kun, ¿esto está bien? —_me di vuelta y la versión joven de mi esposa estaba de pie con un vestido de tirantes y un sombrero de paja que la versión normal usaba para ir a buscar flores._

—¡¿Mamá?! —_gritaron ambos niños colándose dentro entre mis piernas._

—¿Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-má? —_se desmayó._

—¡Bien hecho! —_les grité reprendiéndolos y dando un suave golpe en ambas cabezas._

—¿Quién es esta chica? —_preguntó Himawari golpeando su rostro con el sombrero._

—No la golpees, no lo parece pero es tu madre —_le reprendí arrebatándole el sombrero._

—¿Qué le hiciste a mamá? —_preguntó acusador mi hijo mayor—._ Luce como una adolescente estúpida.

—No le digas estúpida a tu madre —_suspiré agotado y la levanté en brazos—._ Solía desmayarse todo el tiempo cuando tenía esa edad.

—Rarita —_dijimos los tres al unísono una vez que estuvo tendida en la cama._

_Al final despertó y estuvo un rato jugando con ambos niños mientras Tsunade, Sakura, Sasuke y yo buscábamos un por qué a la situación y una solución, además de pensar en cómo traer a mi esposa de vuelta. _

_No hubo solución y mientras yo buscaba en sus libros alguna respuesta, ella se durmió en nuestra habitación con los niños. Se veía feliz. Pensé que era una lástima que tuviéramos que obligarla a olvidar todo antes de devolverla a su lugar. _

_Me acosté junto a ellos y aunque estuve tentado a probar sus labios, quise dejarlos tan castos como los encontré la primera vez. Solo los cubrí a los tres y decidí dormir, descansar por esa noche y proseguir a la mañana siguiente._

—Soy tan feliz… —_me giré al escuchar su voz pero estaba dormida y entonces me percaté de lo que abrazaba, era un álbum de fotos—._ De verdad me casé con Naruto-kun… —_balbuceó y se aferró más al álbum de nuestra boda._

_Sonreí tranquilo y me quedé dormido._

_A la mañana siguiente y de alguna manera inexplicable al despertar ya no había rastros de la joven Hinata y mi esposa era quien dormía junto a mí y mis hijos. Fue extraño y ella estaba despierta._

—Ohayo… —_dijo con suavidad acariciando mi mejilla._

—¿Qué pasó… fue un sueño? —_ella negó suavemente._

—Espero que la hayan pasado bien y mi antigua yo no les diera muchos problemas —_la sonrisa en sus labios la delató._

—Eres… ¡aléjate de mi esposa instinto de maldad! —_los niños se movieron._

—Eres muy escandaloso, los vas a despertar.

—¿En serio… tanto te gusta hacerme sufrir, no podrías decirme que eras tú?

—No, Naruto, no podía porque no era yo —_sonrió con suavidad y besó mis labios—. _Esa era realmente la yo del pasado.

—¿Y tú dónde estabas? —_sonrió mordiendo sus labios, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas—. _Oh por Dios, mi esposa, mi dulce ángel se ha vuelto una pervertida, ¿qué le hiciste a mi inocente yo?

—Ya cállate Naruto…

_Bueno, no estaba del todo sorprendido, yo solía molestarla mucho, tal vez me lo tenía merecido en aquella ocasión… aún así, me mataba la curiosidad de saber cómo había conseguido llevar a esa tímida ella a mi actualidad y poner mi mundo de cabeza en tan solo un día._

_¿Qué puedo decir…? Un día normal teniendo por esposa a Hyu… no… Uzumaki Hinata._

o

O

o

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, se acabó, espero haya sido de su agrado y de pronto si me animo publico lo que hizo Hinata en su ausencia(¿? Jajajajajaja<em>

_**Mil besos~~ FanFicMatica :***_


End file.
